Kiyoko Kagaine
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 禍害音(Kagaine; Evil/Mischief Sound) 清子(Kiyoko; Pure Child) This was just supposed to be a change made from her original name, Kyoko Mifune, but ChibixShiroi ended up noticing it was an oxymoron. Go figure on that one. Not to be confused with [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Kiyoko_Kagone Kiyoko Kagone] |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: CxSloid MODEL: CxS01 |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | n/a at this moment | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Feiruko Feiruko](Aquaintance/Annoyance) [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Luka_Megurine Luka Megurine](Idol) [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Miku_Hatsune Miku Hatsune](Worst Enemy) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Tei_Sukone Tei Sukone](UTAU Idol) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Yorune_Atamaogaoakashii Yorune Atamaogaoakashii](Three-Syllable Parter/Partner in Crime) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Su-suko_Mijukurini Su-suko Mijukurini] (Three-Syllable Parter) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Hoshiko_Shiroyuki Hoshiko Shiroyuki] (Fellow CxSloid) Kagami Kagaine(Mirror image by voice manipulation) |- | align="center"|AGE |'141' (Appears 11) | align="center"|GENRE | No specifics at this time | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'Snow-Covered Evil' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'32.7 lbs' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM | Bludgeon (flail) named Youkaihime | align="center"|CREATOR | Amineko-chi/ChibixShiroi |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'4' 3" ' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'ChibixShiroi ' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART , DEVIANT ART ' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | October 31, 1869 | align="center"|LIKES | Not much, Luka Megurine, writing, beating people with Youkaihime, Digimon, her bocchan | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE, NICO NICO DOUGA' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | September 6th, 2010 | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Annoyances, Miku Hatsune, lolis/being called a loli, flowers, rainbows, anything cute, pink (yet she wears a lot of it)' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'n/a at the moment' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Kiyoko is not really the kind of UTAU/doll to like coming in contact with... well, anyone for that matter. The only exceptions to that are Kamine Kiyoshi, Takarane Alice, and Atamaogaoakashii Yorune. She absolutely DESPISES being considered/called a loli, saying that lolis are just "tools the masses use for publicity", and that it's not something that she ever would want to get into. Being without a real human heart, she doesn't feel like others, other than being cold and sadistic. So of course, she isn't really welcomed wherever she goes. Sometimes, she will have just a lust for blood, mainly triggered by a moment from her past being brought up (even if it is accidental). She also holds and undying hate for Miku Hatsune, since the pop idol holds a close resemblance to her old owner. ''' |} Supplemental Information '''Hair Color: '''Blonde '''Headgear: '''Black headband with a bow and flower '''Eye color: Baby blue Earphones: Golden yellow in the shape of the Kingdom Hearts crown Outfit: Mainly black, white, and soft pink; a white jacket on top with a pink ribbon; black gothic lolita dress with white frills (See concept art. You know see how lazy I am and that I don't feel like going into details. =w=) Nationality/Race: English (Hard to believe, huh?) Trivia *She holds a probationary contract with Kamine Kiyoshi *She can be sometimes classified as yandere, but is mainly tsundere *She absolutely despises crowds (like Hibari from KHR) *Kiyoko is a doll youkai Voice Configuration Kiyoko's voicebank is currently only supporting the Japanese language, and it coded in both hiragana and romanji. Her ACT2.0 will be programmed in Japanese and English, unless ChibixShiroi stays the ungrateful, lazy person she is. Kagaine Kiyoko ACT1 Voicebank Download Note: Kiyoko's ACT2 is predicted to be quite large, so updating time may be a while. She is not abandoned, just taking a while to complete. Extra From the Creator/Terms Of Use Due to ChibixShiroi's absolute lack of focus, this article is subject to change at any time. As for license... stuff... yeah. *Do not use Kiyoko for any commercial activities *No explicit art/songs please *All artwork in Kiyoko's voicebank is copyrighted to ChibixShiroi, and will not be claimed/distributed at your own Category:Miku Hatsune haters Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade Category:Miku Hatsune haters Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade